Out of the Box
by couragetcd
Summary: A challenge from Mr Shuester is fun for everyone! A fluffy piece with some delicious hints of Puckleberry.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, kids, I've got a great new project for us!" Mr. Shuester bounded into the choir room with his arms full of boxes.

Kurt rolled his eyes and Mercedes sighed as everyone watched Mr. Shu putting empty boxes around the floor. "Now what has he thought up to 'keep us on our toes'?" Mercedes muttered to her best friend.

"Okay, Kurt and Rachel, come down here!" Mr Schu chirped happily and rubbed his hands together. "Now stand right...here!"

"Um...you're making us stand in a box? Mr. Schuster, while I am always happy to participate in projects to strengthen us as a grou--"

"This is stupid, Mr. Shu." Kurt interrupted Rachel, who huffed and crossed her arms.

"Trust me, kids, It will all make sense soon, this is just a visual aid. You'll love it!"

Mr Schuester finally had the kids arranged to his liking in the assorted boxes. "Okay, so here, we have Kurt and Rachel, our two broadway divas." He moved to the next box. "Mercedes, our R & B diva...Finn, our classic rock div—um, guy...Puck and Artie, our guitar guys...Quinn, our, um, singing about prayer and preaching girl"...he stared blankly for a moment at everyone else, crowded around one box each with one foot inside it. "And here we have the, um, back up singers..."

Mr. Shue's voice dwindled off uncertainly as Mike whispered to Tina, "Seriously? I don't even get a dancing guy box?" Tina just shrugged in reply. She had leads in songs, and she still didn't rate as more than a "backup singer"

Mr. Shuester brightened up as he proudly announced,"Your assignment for next week is...to get out of the box!" Everyone groaned as he continued happily, "I want all of you to stretch your wings, explore music outside your comfort zone and show me what you can do! Borrow each other's music, check songs out online, listen to your parent's music! Let me see how versatile you really are!"

"Mr. Shuester, I strongly feel that I am quite capable and versatile, and am up for any challenge, but I am insulted by the innuendo that you think I am in a box!"

Mr. Schu sighed as her turned to face Rachel. "I know you are very confident in your abilities, and you have every reason to be." He said soothingly. "I bet if you think about it, you'll be able to show us something we've never seen from Rachel Berry!"

Shue turned back to face everyone as he announced, "You can team up in duets and groups, as long as the song performed is out of the box for everyone performing!"

Next week, everyone was again waiting for Shue so they could show him how "out of the box" they could be. Finally Shue showed up, grinning goofily and smelling lightly of antiseptic. Everyone looked at each other knowingly and smirked.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?"

"We do!" Artie said and Tina bounced next to him. Everyone settled in their seats as they took the floor and put on long blonde wigs to laughter.

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

Everyone burts into laughter watching Artie twirl his long blonde curls and flutter his eye lashes at Tina as he sang "Barbie's" lines while Tina sang "Ken's" in reply.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!  


Everyone stood to clap and cheer when Tina ended the song in Artie's lap kissing him on the cheek.

"All right, guys, that was super! Who wants to go next?" Mr. Schu


	2. Chapter 2

AN1-- Forgot to say in my first chapter I don't own Glee or Barbie Girl. :-)

AN2-- A taste of Puckleberry as mentioned in the summary!

* * *

"I'll go next, Mr. Shue." Mercedes called out and started to the front of the room at his nod.

"I managed to find a song by someone with a pretty good set of pipes—for a white girl, anyway."

With no further ado, she started her music and spread her "chocolate thunder" through the room...

_You ain't got no kind of feeling inside  
I got something that will sure 'nuff set your stuff on fire (i got something i got something)  
You refuse to put anything before your pride  
I got something that will knock all your pride aside so..._

Tell me something good  
Tell me that you love me  
Tell me something good  
Tell me that you like it, yeah

Got no time is what you're known to say  
But I'll make you wish there were 48 hours to each day  
Problem is you ain't been loved like you should  
What I got will sure 'nuff do you good  
It'll do you good. So...

Tell me something good  
Tell me that you love me  
Tell me something good  
Tell me that you like it, yeah

Tell me something good  
Tell me that you love me  
Tell me something good  
Tell me that you like it, yeah 

The room filled with applause as Mercedes bowed and went back to her seat next to Kurt.

"Good job, Mercedes! Who's going to be next? No volunteers? Okay, Puck, let's see what you can do." Mr. Shue grinned encouragingly at the sullen boy.

Puck sighed and slowly moved to the front of the group with his guitar. "I went with this song because it's full of emotions and as a badass, I don't really do emotions."

_The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you.  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you _

Puck glanced up at Rachel before looking back down at his guitar.__

No, I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
With you  
With you

What a wicked game you play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To make me dream of you  
v And I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
And I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  


Puck couldn't help but meet Rachel's eyes. He smirked when he saw her tremble,

their eyes still locked together.

_  
{World was on fire  
No one could save me but you  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

No I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
With you  
With you 

Rachel gasped in admiration as Puck hit and held the last high note of the song.__

Nobody loves no one 

While the clapping was strong throughout the room, only Rachel felt the need to give Puck and standing ovation.

Kurt stood up, brushing an imaginary speck from his Alexander McQueen jacket. "I supposed I'll go next, if nobody object?" He looked around the room expectantly before setting up his music and carefully taking off his jacket, showing off his pale chest and arms in a white wifebeater.

The Gleeks and Shue gasped to see the fashionista in such a state as Kurt began.

I_'m too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirts  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan  
Too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
What do you think about that?  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk _

Everyone laughed when Kurt turned around and did a booty shake in their direction.

_  
I'm too sexy for my  
Too sexy for my too sexy for my  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk yea on the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my cat  
Too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy for this song_

At the finish, Kurt whipped his jacket back on and proudly walked back to his seat amidst cheers and catcalls._  
_

AN3--I also don't own Wicked Game or Tell Me something Good or I'm Too Sexy. I strong recommend listening to the songs and picturing the Gleeks as the singers. Especially for Wicked Game ~**swoon!~**


	3. Chapter 3

AN—Don't own anything (Way easier than listing them all out) :-)

AN—Wow, this is my first ever fic, I didn't know how exciting getting the alerts and reviews are! But I won't ever hold a chapter hostage, I really don't get that. I'm writing this because the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, not for the reviews (even though they are lovely) :-)

* * *

The Gleeks looked around at everyone uneasily after Kurt's stunning rendition of "I'm Too Sexy." Finally Mike stood up. "Guess I'll go next." He hopped down to the floor and set up his music. "I picked this song because the lyrics are kinda tricky and fast, so it's a challenge for any singer. Oh, and I'm not gonna dance any, so that will be different. And this song kinda seems like my Gleek anthem, so, you know, I like it and stuff."

Mr. Shue blinked in surprise, but before he could say anything, Mike had started his song.

Well let the geek in the pink take a stab at it  
If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it  
I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes  
Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it  
Isn't it delicious crazy way that I'm kissin'  
Cause baby listen to this don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'  
Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in  
But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see

I don't care what you might think about me  
You can vibe without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you home  
Baby I could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you on  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge me by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

I'm the geek in the pink pink pink  
I'm the geek in the pink yeah

Well this relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody  
But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at her  
Because she fall in love too often that's what the matter  
At least I talk about it keep a pattern of flattery and  
She was starin' through the doorframe  
Eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend  
Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then  
Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention, see

I don't care what you might think about me  
You'll get by without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it sure would be the let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you on  
You could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

I am more than you're thinking  
Hey look at me go  
From hero to zero  
Oh, take it from a geek like me  
I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums  
Who wouldn't care if you com...plete him or not

So what I've got a short attention span  
A coke in my hand  
Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand  
My hip hop and flip-flops it don't stop with the light rock  
A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot  
The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm  
Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own  
So take a peek into the speaker and you'll see what I mean  
That on the other side the grass is greener

I don't care what you might think about me  
You'll get by without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be the let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you on  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

I'm the geek in the pink pink pink  
I'm the geek in the pink yeah  
I'm the geek in the pink  
All y'all geek is the new color for fall

Everyone stood and cheered for Mike's strong take on a tricky song.

"Oooh, oooh, me next!"Brittany bounded up. "I don't really get how the songs so far are out of the box, but I know mine is."

Little boxes on the hillside,  
Little boxes made of ticky tacky,  
Little boxes on the hillside,  
Little boxes all the same.  
There's a green one and a pink one  
And a blue one and a yellow one,  
And they're all made out of ticky tacky  
And they all look just the same.

And the people in the houses  
All went to the university,  
Where they were put in boxes  
And they came out all the same,  
And there's doctors and lawyers,  
And business executives,  
And they're all made out of ticky tacky  
And they all look just the same.

Quinn leaned closer to Santana to whisper, "Um, so, Britt--"

"I know, I explained to her what 'out of the box' meant at least ten times, but she never really got it. Finally I gave up and helped her find a song with boxes in the title. Maybe if I had used the hand puppets..."

And they all play on the golf course  
And drink their martinis dry,  
And they all have pretty children  
And the children go to school,  
And the children go to summer camp  
And then to the university,  
Where they are put in boxes  
And they come out all the same.

And the boys go into business  
And marry and raise a family  
In boxes made of ticky tacky  
And they all look just the same.  
There's a green one and a pink one  
And a blue one and a yellow one,  
And they're all made out of ticky tacky  
And they all look just the same

Brittany proudly dropped a curtsy before sitting down next to Santana and Mike again.

* * *

AN—There will be another hint of Puckleberry when Rachel does her song, but since her song was my inspiration, I'll probably be saving the best for last. :-)

AN--The songs are Geek in Pink and Little Boxes.


	4. Chapter 4

AN--I still own nothing :-)

* * *

Quinn stood up slowly. "I guess I'll go next," she said, glancing in Finn's direction. She set up her music and nervously shifted from foot to foot as it started.

_I've been a bad bad girl  
I've been careless with a delicate man  
And it's a sad sad world  
When a girl will break a boy  
Just because she can  
Don't you tell me to deny it  
I've done wrong and I want to  
Suffer for my sins  
I've come to you 'cause I need  
Guidance to be true  
And I just don't know where I can begin_

What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love

Quinn kept looking at Finn, but Finn refused to look in her direction. She hoped he was listening and knew how very sorry she was for lying to him about Drizzle.

Heaven help me for the way I am  
Save me from these evil deeds  
Before I get them done  
I know tomorrow brings the consequence  
At hand  
But I keep livin' this day like  
The next will never come

Kurt sniffed and leaned closer to Mercedes. "Obvious, much? What if he falls for her again? Why did I let you talk me out of giving Finn a lap dance during my song!"

Oh help me but don't tell me  
To deny it  
I've got to cleanse myself  
Of all these lies till I'm good  
Enough for him  
I've got a lot to lose and I'm  
Bettin' high  
So I'm beggin' you before it ends  
Just tell me where to begin

What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love

Let me know the way  
Before there's hell to pay  
Give me room to lay the law and let me go  
I've got to make a play  
To make my lover stay  
So what would an angel say  
The devil wants to know

What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love

What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against

Because he's all I ever knew of love

With one last, hopeful glance at inn, Quinn sat down while everyone but Finn clapped.

Shue looked around eagerly for another volunteer. "Santana, why don't you come up here!"

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed, but reluctantly made her way to the front of the room. "I guess I should go ahead and say...This song is for Brittany."

_Well she's walking through the clouds  
With a circus mind that's running round  
Butterflies and zebras  
And moonbeams and fairy tales  
That's all she ever thinks about  
Riding with the wind. _

Artie leaned closer to Matt. "Wow, come see the softer side of Santana!" Matt nodded in agreement.

When I'm sad, she comes to me  
With a thousand smiles, she gives to me free  
It's alright she says it's alright  
Take anything you want from me,  
Anything.

Fly on little wing,  
Yeah yeah, yeah, little wing

Brittany bounced excitedly in her seat when Santana walked back her to sit next to her. "Does this mean I can have your red shoes I really like?"

Santana sighed and patted Brit on the head. "Sure."

Finn stood up silently and walked down to set up his music without looking at anyone.

"Okay, Finn, great, can't wait to hear what you've got!" Mr. Shue said in a bolstering manner.

Finn started off softly, slowly gaining confidence as he sang.

_Everybody knows that the dice are loaded  
Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed  
Everybody knows that the war is over  
Everybody knows the good guys lost  
Everybody knows the fight was fixed  
The poor stay poor, the rich get rich  
That's how it goes  
Everybody knows  
Everybody knows that the boat is leaking  
Everybody knows that the captain lied  
Everybody got this broken feeling  
Like their father or their dog just died_

Everybody talking to their pockets  
Everybody wants a box of chocolates  
And a long stem rose  
Everybody knows

Finn abruptly looked up and stared at Quinn for the rest of the song.

_  
Everybody knows that you love me baby  
Everybody knows that you really do  
Everybody knows that you've been faithful  
Ah give or take a night or two  
Everybody knows you've been discreet  
But there were so many people you just had to meet  
Without your clothes  
And everybody knows  
_

Kurt clutched at Mercedes shoulder, "OMG, did Finn just call Quinn--"

"A slut?" Mercedes interrupted. "Boy, you know he did. I can't wait to tell people about this tomorrow. Talk about harsh!"

_  
Everybody knows, everybody knows  
That's how it goes  
Everybody knows_

And everybody knows that it's now or never  
Everybody knows that it's me or you  
And everybody knows that you live forever  
Ah when you've done a line or two  
Everybody knows the deal is rotten  
Old Black Joe's still pickin' cotton  
For your ribbons and bows  
And everybody knows

And everybody knows that you're in trouble  
Everybody knows what you've been through  
From the bloody cross on top of Calvary  
To the beach of Malibu  
Everybody knows it's coming apart  
Take one last look at this Sacred Heart  
Before it blows  
And everybody knows

Quinn ran out of the room sobbing and Finn faltered for a moment, looking as if he realized he had gone too far, and his voice got softer as he finished the song.

_  
Everybody knows, everybody knows  
That's how it goes  
Everybody knows_

Oh everybody knows, everybody knows  
That's how it goes  
Everybody knows

Everybody knows

Santana and Brittany ran after Quinn as soon as the song was finished and everyone else looked around at each other awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

* * *

AN--Songs in this chapter are Criminal, Little Wing, and Everybody Knows


	5. Chapter 5

AN--Hope you like the ending, sory it took me longer to publish, but I'm still not completely happy with Matt's song.

AN--I still own nothing!!

* * *

Mr. Shue said, "Let's give the girls a few minutes to come back before our last members perform."

Everyone started shifting in their chairs to talk to each other. Everyone except Finn, who walked out of the room looking troubled. He slowly made his way to the closest girl's bathroom and walked inside. He looked down where Quinn was crouched, sobbing, with Santana and Brittany trying to comfort her.

"Oh, this is the girl's bathroom, Finn! The boy's bathroom has the little person with pants on the sign." Brittany pointed out helpfully.

Finn sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry I made you cry. Even though you made me cry lots with your lies and I'm still really mad at you for that and for sleeping with my best friend. I'm also mad that Drizzle isn't mine and that we never did get to have sex. But, I shouldn't have made you cry, and I am sorry about that."

Quinn shakily dried her eyes as Finn walked back out of the bathroom ad back to the music room.

* * *

Once everyone was back and settled in their seats, Mr. Shue looked around. "Matt, why don't you go ahead now?

Matt nodded and quietly set up his music. He cleared his throat and started singing.

_All my ex's live in Texas  
And Texas is the place I'd dearly love to be  
But all my ex's live in Texas  
And that's why I hang my hat in Tennessee_

_Rosanna's down in Texarkana  
Wanted me to push her broom  
Sweet Eileen's in Abilene  
She forgot I hung the moon  
And Allison's in Galveston  
Somehow lost her sanity  
And Dimple's who now lives in Temple's  
Got the law looking for me_

_All my ex's live in Texas  
And Texas is the place I'd dearly love to be  
But all my ex's live in Texas  
And that's why I hang my hat in Tennessee_

_I remember that old Frio River  
Where I learned to swim  
But it brings to mind another time  
Where I wore my welcome thin  
By transcendental meditation  
I go there each night  
But I always come back to myself  
Long before daylight_

_All my ex's live in Texas  
And Texas is the place I'd dearly love to be  
But all my ex's live in Texas  
Therefore I reside in Tennessee_

_Some folks think I'm hidin'  
It's been rumored that I died  
But I'm alive and well in Tennessee_

Everyone clapped as Matt sat back down. Finn turned around and whispered, "Hey, Matt, what kind of music do you like, anyway?"

Matt replied, "Well, I like lots of music, it was hard for me to think of something I wouldn't normally listen to. Hip hop, reggae, classic rock...I even like some of the musical soundtracks my mom has. Don't tell Rachel, I don't want her to try to bond with me. She's kinda scary"

Mr Shue looked around the room, "Ok, who else needs to go? Rachel! I'm surprised you weren't first! Come on down here and show us your song!"

Rachel silently stood up and brushed a small piece of fuzz of her black trench coat. "Of course, Mr. Shue." Everyone watched curiously as she made her way to the closet, her red stilettos clicking against the floor, and pulled out a microphone and stand.

Mr. Shue cleared his throat as Rachel carried the stand to the middle of the room. "You know, I think we'll be able to hear you just fine without that, Rachel..."

Rachel briefly looked up from where she was attaching the microphone to the stand. "As a consumate performer, I know the value of props. Please, Mr. Shue, allow me to enhance my surroundings so that I am able to perform to the best of my abilities."

Mr. Shue nodded silently as Rachel turned from the stand to prepare her music and to take off her trench coat revealing her black leather skirt and red corset top.

There were a few gasps and murmurs heard at the reveal of Rachel's outfit, but she ignored them to stand with her feet spread apart, both hands clutching the mic stand as guitar riffs filled the air.

_I've got a fever  
Come check it and see  
There's something burning and rolling in me  
We may not last but we'll have fun till it ends  
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend_

Rachel threw a wink at Puck and was delighted to see him sitting slack jawed, she definitely had his attention.

_I wanna hear you call out my name_  
_I wanna see you burn up in flames_  
_Keep you on ice so I can show all my friends_  
_C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend_

Rachel continued standing with her feet spread apart, swaying her hips in time to the beat.

_So ripe so sweet come suck it and see_  
_But watch out Daddy I sting like a bee_  
_I know some tricks I swear will give you the bends_  
_C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend_

_My fever's rising you ran into luck_  
_Say what sugar_  
_You wanna get what?_  
_I'm wanna give you one hundred and ten_  
_C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend_

Rachel made eye contact with Puck and held it while her hips stopped swaying and instead her body became involved in little writhes to the music, one hand moving up and down the side of her torso.

_  
It's wild the way you tease me  
It's wild the way you free me  
It's wild the way you reach me  
Wrapped me up in your wire from the start_

_You've got the women waiting in line_  
_I'm not asking you to make up your mind_  
_But I can make you happy at least now and then_  
_I've got something special for my bad boyfriend_

_If you can't love me honey go on just pretend_  
_I've saved something special for the very end_  
_If you can't love me honey go on just pretend_  
_C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend_

Rachel finally broke eye contact with Puck to bow to the stunned room. Puck blinked and checked his chin to see if he had been drooling. There was a little, but not much. Puck felt a territorial growl rise in his chest as he noticed the other males (and Santana) were also checking their chins for drool.

Puck grabbed his stuff and tried to quickly make his way over to Rachel before anyone else could reach her, but trying to look like a badass and not run.

Rachel felt someone standing right next to her and smiled to herself before looking up and letting her eyes widen in "surprise" to see Puck standing so close. "Yes, Noah, is there something I can help you with?"

Puck slowly ran his thumb down Rachel's jawline, smirking when he felt her shiver. "So...wanna make out?"

Rachel smirked back in reply, "...maybe."

* * *

AN--The songs are All My Ex's and Bad Boyfriend :-)


End file.
